The Trina-nator
by marc12267
Summary: When Trina loses her right arm in a car crash, she gets a new one. However, everyone started thinking she's a Terminator in just one transformation of her right arm.
1. It Begins

**Hi guys, my name is marc12267, and I'm open to any constructive criticism to improve this fan fiction.**

The story begins with Trina Riffin going inside her car. Saturday is today is her last social promotion practice; students will have to wear their suits (dresses if they're girls) for the last promotion practice and the actual promotion. Trina's hair is dyed white and in the style of Elsa's. Her dress is similar to Elsa's and he is wearing high heels.

TRINA: This dress is gonna look beautiful for the promotion. Mina! Start up the car!

Mina, who followed Trina, goes inside her car and starts it up. Mina is dressed in white for the practice too. Later a mile away from school, Trina was just regularly driving her car until she saw another car facing her car. She panicked and tried to turn away from the car. It was too late. The car crashed into Trina's car. When it did, it became pitch black. Later, Trina painstakingly regains consciousness, only to find that she was brutally injured. Her dress was up in tears. Even her hair was messed up. Heavily. Now, she looked nowhere to Elsa. The 2 cars were destroyed.

TRINA (Injured): ...M..mina...

Mina ended up like her, but she is unconscious. Trina then looked right, only to see her right arm severed. Blood spread from the stump of her right arm and the severed arm. She then lost consciousness.


	2. The Prosthetic Arm

Trina regains consciousness again 2 days later inside a hospital. Her injuries were gone and she was back in her regular clothes. Her hair was normal too. The only things different of her is her right arm. It was replaced by a prosthetic arm. It was made out of stainless steel. The arm was programmed and designed by expert engineers.

TRINA: Where...was I?

DOCTOR: We found you in a car crash. Your arm was missing, so we decided to replace it. Expert engineers have designed and programmed the prosthetic arm, allowing dynamic moves, transformations, etc.

TRINA: Really? Awesome! Let me try it!

Trina transforms her fake right arm into a chainsaw, scaring everyone.

TRINA: Woah woah woah! I didn't mean harm!

NURSE #1: Her arm can transform into dangerous weapons!

NURSE #3: Run!

The people inside the room run outside (except Trina).

TRINA: Hmmph. Weird. Why would they start overreacting? Mina! Put me outside the hospital!


	3. Things Get Bad

As Trina walks outside the hospital with Mina, scared, behind, suspenseful music plays. As Trina walks by the streets, people run inside to hide, stores filled with people close and only the footsteps are closed.

TRINA: (Sigh) I must be dreaming.

She then feels a tap on her shoulder. She looks back quickly to see Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon, but however, there are drastic differences with them. Grojband, in which the 4 were in, has temporarily disbanded. Instead of their usual clothing, Corey no longer wears a orange hat, a black mallet, a white jacket, etc, but he is now wearing the same suit Sergeant Hartman wore in Full Metal Jacket. He is also wielding a M4 carbine. Laney, now wearing Sgt. Daniel Recker's army suit, is wielding a M9 Bazooka. She has 1 thick line under her 2 eyes. Kin and Kon, wearing US Army soldier suits, are inside a stolen "Schwerer Gustav" railway artillery tank, in which was professionally made by a group of engineers. The tank was modified to aim down and go off-tracks. It was also made to go 25 mph. Plus, it was repainted to not show any symbols from Germany. Several Jeeps are behind them.

COREY: Stop right there! I'm using your ### for target practice!

TRINA: What?

LANEY: Don't "what" us, you're a far too dangerous fugitive! Now we'll destroy you.

KIN and KON: Big time. (Giggles)

COREY: (Talking to Laney, Kin and Kon) Alright, you goddamned lads! This is target practice! You have 2 more tries or else you won't get any higher ranks! Understand?!

LANEY, KIN AND KON: Sir, yes sir!

Kin and Kon, inside the artillery tank, aims the cannon at Trina.

MINA: Better start running!

Trina started running away, just as the artillery tank fires.

COREY: After her!

They then went and gone after her. Mina stands there, unnoticed.

MINA: And not a single crap was given that second.


	4. The Ballard

Static is first seen and heard for a split second and then it cuts to Chance Happening in a news broadcast set.

CHANCE HAPPENING: I'm Chance Happening, here with breaking news!

An artist's representation image of Trina is shown, with her angry facial expression shown. Her prosthetic arm is shown, transformed into a grenade launcher.

CHANCE HAPPENING: There appears to be a malicious robot designed to mimic us and transform their arms into dangerous weapons loose! Sources say that she's a T-X. Buzz Newsworthy?

Cut to Buzz Newsworthy holding a wireless microphone standing next to Corey Riffin and Laney Penn.

BUZZ NEWSWORTHY: Thank you, Chance Happening. Corey, what happened?

COREY: Earlier, we saw a this robot-thing that looks like my sister, Trina, terrorizing a hospital. Then, we decided to disband Grojband.

LANEY: Temporarily. Then, we the 4 former Grojband members joined the US Army. Corey got a officer rank, then I got a level 2 soldier rank, and then Kon and Kin got regular soldier ranks. Anyway, we're going to stop this robotic maniac from creating Judgement Day! And _**WE**_ mean it!

COREY: _**BIG TIME!**_ And we're never going to stop!

BUZZ NEWSWORTHY: We'll be back in 2 hours with new developments.

Cut to Trina watching the news on a TV inside Corey's house garage.

TRINA: Oh no! This is worse than I thought! I better hide away from-

The garage door is busted open, revealing Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon along with the artillery tank and the Jeeps.

COREY: You can run, but you can't hide!

TRINA: Not again!

They begin closing up on her.

TRINA: (Thinking) If I don't act quickly, then I will be dead already! I know! I'll act like what everyone in the town thinks I am!

COREY: Aim... and... _**FIRE!**_

Trina jumps behind the artillery tank.

TRINA: You're right. I am the Terminatrix!

LANEY: I knew it! Like we said, we won't give up!

TRINA: Give up what?

Trina jumps inside the artillery tank and transforms her arm into a RPG-27.

TRINA: Rot in piss.

Outside, the artillery tank explodes, throwing out Kin, Kon and of course, Trina.

COREY: Laney! Take her out!

LANEY: Sure thing, Corey! (To Trina) I'm gonna put your arm... TO REST!

Laney fires her rifle at Trina. However, she forgot to aim, missing her completely.

TRINA: Hah! Is that your _best_ effort?!

Trina starts kicking Laney's face. After her 20th kick, she then karate punches her 15 times.

TRINA: I guess not.

Laney, now with both black eyes, and a heavily tattered army suit, falls down on the floor, knocked out. Her nose is bleeding, along with her left leg.

LANEY: Never-goddamned-mind.

TRINA: And now for you, Corey! I won't end up like last time when I fought some Connors!

Trina pounces onto Corey, only to have him dodge her attack, martial arts-style.

COREY: Think you can do the same to me?! Not...

Corey sucker-punches Trina's right arm, bending it severely.

COREY: ..._**THIS TIME**_!

Trina felt no pain, but however, it cost the arm all of the weapon tranformations. However, it can now transform into a cutlass.

TRINA: Oh no! My prostetic arm got bent!

COREY: What are you going to do about it now?

Trina's right arm transforms into a steelshark cutlass.

TRINA: Arr! Ye no only ye disable me arm, but ye made me get new morph, ye scurvy scum!

COREY: Is that so?!

Trina swings her cutlass arm at Corey, hitting his face. He is also knocked down.

TRINA: That happen when ye mess wit me!


	5. The Truth Behind All This

Trina's right arm begins to flash into static.

TRINA: Wh-What?!

Her arm is now a blue glove with a label on it saying "Made By VFXists". It wasn't bent. She then takes off the glove, revealing her right arm, and not the prosthetic one.

TRINA: Phew. Anyway, better tell the Grojband. Wait a second, if I do that then Corey will go diary!

Cut to Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon unconscious. Trina runs up to them and shakes them awake.

COREY: Ugh... What just happened...

TRINA: You were dreaming.

LANEY: (Groans) Were we?

TRINA: Yes! I'll tell you the truth behind all this!

Flashbacks of the setup of the scene appear as Trina tells them about it. The music before a person (mostly Trina) goes diary plays.

TRINA: The prostetic arm that everyone in the city including like you 4 and me got tricked into thinking that I'm a Terminator is obviously a fake. Instead, it's just a black glove with a label saying "Made by VFXists". The car crash was fake, so the car Nick Mallory is just a RC car scaled into life with a Nick Mallory dummy inside. I and the dummy stopped before hitting each other, but during that, I fell asleep at the last second. While I was doing that, the VFXists appeared, pulled me out of my car and smashed the cars. They even flipped the car the dummy was in! Still asleep, the VFXists made a glove with capibility of 4D projection images. They made it to look like a prostetic arm that can transform into anything. Plus, the costumes look extremely and precisly close to life and are still fake, except for the face paint on you, Laney. They are just over your usual clothing. Thus, the artillery tank that was blown up was fake too. It was a lifesized lifelike replica of the real thing that appeared decades ago. However, it was modified to aim down and go off-tracks. How did the artillery tank's top disappear? It disappeared in a blink of an eye and was replaced by practical explosions. The jeeps are real, but didn't move at all. The VFXists bribed everyone with money so they think I'm a Terminator. That's it.

The music and the flashbacks stop as Corey interrupted.

COREY: Umm, that was too long, and I got confused. Shorten it?

The music continues.

TRINA: (Groans) The whole scene. It's all a fake.

Corey's skin began to become red, as steam came out of his ears.

COREY: I should've known. All of our hours wasted just into this fake! **We could've been playing gigs as usual if this didn't happen**! _**You've tricked us**_!

The music during a scene where words are writted on Trina's diary now plays.

COREY: _**THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!**_

Corey blasts into a sky, leaving behind a red beam. In the beam, he grabs Trina's diary and pen and starts writing. The jeeps explode. He then finishes and goes back to normal.

TRINA: Weird.

The diary falls on Corey's head.

COREY: Aah!

He then grabs the diary and opens it. However, instead of usually words, it is a part of an opera score, which is "Mozart's Requiem".

COREY: Wait a second, something's not right. It's not words, it's a part of a opera score! At least I know how to conduct an opera score.

Later at the park at night, everyone's gathered at the stage, as Corey, wearing a formal suit and not his beanie, sets up the opera gig.

COREY: Okay, everyone, ready? Good.

"Mozart's Requiem - Dies irae - Beyer edition" plays as the chorus sings.

ALL (Chorus): Puppetry dies illa, dies ante nibh

Solvet saeclum in film tremente,

sicut praedictum est, et per George Lucas in JJ Abram.

Quantus tremor est futurus,

cum Star Wars descendit de productione

ut, cuncta stricte discussurus.

They finish and the audience cheers.

COREY: Thank you everyone.

Corey starts saying some things in a Jerry Springer-like tone.

COREY: Fun fact: Did you know that special effects started back in 1856? Oscar Rejlander was behind it. Plus, the first CGI film was Toy Story.

Corey speaks regularly now.

COREY: Thanks for coming out, everyone!

THE END


End file.
